Yuuku Yuuku no Mi
A horrid Devil Fruit said to have been encountered by the Eight Guardian of the Secret Guardians on one of his journeys through time. Host It was revealed in "One Piece: Movie G, End of Days" that the host was "Nightmare Ruler" Aggregor Briggs. Abilities This horrid Devil Fruit gave the user the ability to shed their organic material revealing a heavily mutated skeletal creature with the cold fire of death burning in it's eyes. This Fruit gave the user the ability to instill mortal fear into anyone with a soul. This fruit also allowed the user to survive horrific gory traumatic experiences. Metamorphosis: '''This ability allows the user to shed their organic material on a gruesome gory manner revealing a heavily mutated skeletal being. Likewise, by swirling the souls of those the user consumed they can revert to their normal form. '''Mortal Fear: '''This attack allows the user to manifest the worst fears of those they face. These fearful creations can vanish when they are overcome. '''Gruesom Reaping: '''The user had the ability to steal the souls of anyone they "scared to death". These souls in collection keep the user young and allow him or her to survive horrible trauma and regenerate. The user can summon the fears of the souls they've harvested aswell. '''Miasmic Fog: '''A dangerous fog the user creates from the souls they have collected. The fog chills the users soul. If the user stays in it to long they will die of miasma poisoning. '''Demonic Gaze: '''If the user made direct eye contact with a victim they could instill chilling fear into the victim literally freeze drying them. There eyes light disappearing as their soul is sucked from their body. What the victim sees depends on their life and their fears. Some say it's like looking through the Gates of Hell. '''X Limit: Ultimate Nightmare The host had the ability of X-Limit, a rare trait. With it after absorbing 100,000 souls he can transform into a gigantic skeletal being of immense power and be able to freely manipulate the fears he created. Although this form was powerful it was defeated by the famous "Sables D". The user also has the ability to manipulate the souls they have harvested for different attacks and can even solidify them to form gruesome weapons. Pros and cons This fruit is extremely dangerous, although currently it may not exist. Ther Host who ate this fruit was defeated either far into the future or far into the past during Void Century. Whether or not the user is a resident of the future or past it is unclear if they are dad or not being that if they had died in the past the fruit would have regrown and if they obtained it in the future it would already exist somewhere. The weaknesses of this fruit are the same as all other except that it posesses a greater weakness, one that was utilized to defeat the host. It is currently unknown. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:One Piece Fanon